<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue eyes to red eyes by LynTamashii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610435">Blue eyes to red eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynTamashii/pseuds/LynTamashii'>LynTamashii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slow Burn, asuka realizes that how rei is treated is. yknow. bad, these kids r gna have some g r o w t h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynTamashii/pseuds/LynTamashii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka Langley Soryu has taken note of the First Children: Rei Ayanami. She wonders why she thinks that the girl is treated better than her, but soon realizes the two have more in common then Asuka might think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wondergirl.<br/>
Honors student.<br/>
Pilot of Unit 00.</p><p>Rei Ayanami.</p><p> </p><p>Asuka hated the girl.</p><p>No, that’s not right.</p><p>Asuka loathed the girl. </p><p>Ever since Asuka had come to Japan, Rei had been nothing but cold to her, even denying her request for friendship. </p><p>But, whatever she’s not really that cool, anyway. Asuka would reason all she does is follow orders. Like some sort of doll.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then why am I so obsessed with her?!" she would cry</p><p> </p><p>Something else Asuka would notice is Dr. Akagi’s treatment of her.</p><p>Wondergirl may have been the Commander's favorite, but she sure wasn’t the Doctors’. </p><p>After sync tests, when Dr. Akagi would go over the results with the pilots, she would talk the harshest to Rei, even if she did the best out of the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, it’s not just after that… Asuka would remember</p><p>It seemed like everyone would give Rei more responsibility… they would trust her with more. Even Misato, who Asuka was roommates with.</p><p>It isn’t fair! I’m the better pilot!  Asuka would think.</p><p>"I trained my whole life for this! I pilot the first REAL Evangelion!</p><p>What does she have that I don’t?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asuka thinks about her school life, and learns some very unfortunate news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something that Asuka could definitely outshine Rei, in, however, was school. Just, like, the whole thing! She was way more popular, and even though she found it annoying, most of the boys in her class were obsessed with her, and she had quite a few friends, (most of those friendships were just surface level stuff, though)</p>
<p>But, hell, even then, she was smarter than Rei, who would be absent most days, doing god-knows-what extra tasks the Commander probably assigned to her, and when she was there, she barely did any work!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asuka caught her breath, as she finished her rant to Misato<br/>“Well…” Misato starts “you’re not entirely right about the school thing. You graduated college, right? But you’re still learning kanji. So you can’t be teasing her, when you can’t read the characters here!”<br/>“MISATO!” Asuka shouted, “what would Kaji say, with you being so rude to me?!”<br/>“I mean, I’m sure he’d agree that you're a hypocrite.”<br/>“DAMN YOU!” Asuka yelled, leaving for school, and slamming the door behind her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asuka, what’s wrong?” Hikari, the class representative,  Asked<br/>“It’s that idiot Misato.” she explained, “and Wondergirl, too.”<br/>“Rei, you mean?” Hikari said<br/>Asuka nodded</p>
<p>Then, the door opened, and Rei walked into the classroom<br/>“Oh speak of the devil.” Asuka groaned<br/>“Asuka!” Hikari exclaimed “Don’t be so rude! I mean, sure, Rei is… a bit off, but she’s a pilot like you. I think you should try and be nice to her.”<br/>“Not a chance in hell.”</p>
<p>The school day continued, when the teacher announced that they would be doing a partner project.”<br/>“Ok.” he said, “I’ve already chosen your partners for you-”<br/>A disappointed groan echoed throughout the classroom, as Hikari struggled to quiet them</p>
<p>Asuka zoned out, looking down at her fingernails until she heard her name being called</p>
<p>“The next group is: Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami.”</p>
<p>"What?!" Asuka yelled "I have to work with her?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>